A Chance
by Sunny24
Summary: Things got out of hand when so many found out about Eren's ability to control the Titans. Now, both the government and the unknown organization outside the walls will stop at nothing to get to him. But, the question remains: who will get to him first? Based on Chapter 50 of the manga.


**Hello fellow readers!**

**So recently, the SNK fandom sucked me into their black hole of art, stories, theories and shippings… and I can't get out. So, to cope with my feels, I decided to try to make a fanfic based off of the pretty recent storyline! THERE IS KIND OF SPOILERY THINGS SO… YEAH. If you haven't read the manga, this story might be slightly confusing. But I still hope you will read and enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SNK!**

* * *

"Oi, shitty brat." Levi addressed Eren upon entering his room. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance when the snuggled figure in the blanket was irresponsive. He hated being ignored.

Levi sighed before casually stepping over to one side of his mattress. With one leg, he effortlessly flipped over Eren's bed, along with Eren on top of it.

"Ah!" Eren's eyes flashed open before his face painfully landed on the stone cold floor, along with his heavy bed sprawled on top of him. Luckily, with his thin frame, he managed to squeeze his upper body out from under him. He rubbed his eyes drowsily before he managed to get a good look at his superior standing before him. "L-Lance Corporal, what are you-"

"Good. You're awake." Levi said flatly, before heading back outside the door. "Get your ass changed and out in the field. Two minutes. And clean up your bed. It's a fucking mess." He ended any further conversation by closing the door behind him, leaving Eren alone and slightly disoriented.

Though, it didn't take long for Eren to get ready. Despite the enormous size of the new place, he found it rather easy to navigate his way around. The small group of Survey Corps just arrived in this hideout yesterday evening. They've been on the run from the military police for about a week, relocating every chance they had. They were like outlaws now. With limited food and water supply, it was difficult to get around. But somehow, they managed. Eren was surprised and slightly disappointed they hadn't encountered any sort of Titan for a while now. He felt deprived, but he thought that maybe it was for the better, to not have to see anymore of his teammates die painfully in front of him, or because of him.

But they were the Survey Corps; it was their job to fight against the Titans. It was the reason he joined them in the first place. Why were they busy running when they should've been searching for Titans to kill? Did the Lance Corporal and Hange have a plan of some sort, or were they just aimlessly running around until they came up with one?

Eren sighed and immediately dismissed his question. He had no reason to doubt them. Hange was wise and resourceful, and Lance Corporal Levi was humanity's most powerful soldier. He had decided a long time ago to trust their judgment. He decided that he would follow them no matter what.

When Eren finally found reached the back door, he opened it and revealed a stretch of an eighty-foot field. He instinctively squinted and raised his hand to shield his eyes from the radiance of the early sunrise. When his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the area, he was able to take a moment and inhale the beauty that surrounded him. The thin strands of emerald-coloured grass glistened in the sun and swayed softly with the wind that whistled in his ears. And the enchanting shades of the flowers distinctly stood out in the array of green. There is not a trace of any dark red blood he was so use to seeing on most days.

The view should've relaxed Eren, but all it did was nauseate him. The clean field reminded him too much of his home village, the place where Mikasa and him often went to gather wood. It reminded him why he had to leave his village, why he joined the Survey Corps, and why he couldn't just stay here and relax, not until all of the Titans were dead.

Eren froze and snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand clamp his shoulder gently. He spun around and looked down at the Lance Corporal calmly positioned behind him.

"You're late, brat," he pointed out.

"Uh- sorry, sir." Eren apologized as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

Levi looked across the field, to where Eren was staring before. "It's nice, huh."

Eren looked up. "Yeah," he mumbled.

"But it's a beauty we can't afford to distract us. Come on, Hanje's waiting." Eren nodded and followed him across the sanctuary.

After the pair turned the corner of the building, the view suddenly turned unsettling. Shock crossed Eren's mind for only a moment, before it was immediately replaced by anger. Pure anger.

There, chained up and pinned down by ropes and ropes of iron wire, laid two titans; one a thin seven meter with long, messy, black hair, the other a plump ten meter with short, blond hair. Both eyed him with the same creepy smiling expression, as though they were expecting his arrival.

Eren showed no sign of fear and glared straight back at them. All of his previous thoughts and common sense had left his mind. Everything else didn't seem to matter to him, except seeing them dead. He balled his hands into shaky fists and began dangerously making his way towards them.

"I'll kill you" He whispered between his gritted teeth. And he was about to, but a taller figure suddenly stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Oi! Eren!" Hanje greeted excitedly, wrapping her arms tightly around the young teenager. Eren took her welcome by surprise and realized that he couldn't remember the last time someone had gave him a hug. It felt warm, but it was over before he had a chance to react.

"I'm so glad you're here! I would like to introduce to you our new test subjects." She gestured to the two incapacitated Titans behind her, first to the ten meter. "Eren, meet Tina," then to the seven meter, "and this is Carrie!"

"Tch. That's what you're going to call them? Those names make them sound dumber than they look." Levi remarked, walking up to the seven meter to take a closer look. "Why did you label them with girl names when they are clearly male?"

"Tina and Carrie can be boy names!" Hanje pouted. "Of course, they'll never replace Sawney and Bean, but they'll do for this experiment."

"Wait, what are you talking about? Where did they come from?" Eren angrily demanded, pointing in accusation at Hanje's new pets.

"Oh, them? They were just trying to attack our safe house last night, but Levi and I went out to kill them." She explained casually, ignoring Eren's hateful expression. "We were going to kill them, but I figured they could be useful. Too bad there were only two though. If we had caught more Titans, we could have more manipulatives to consider."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, shitty glasses. One Titan living with us was already enough to deal with." Levi uttered.

Eren nervously stomached down the insult and continued. "So... what are you going to do with them?" Eren asked, eyeing the a Titans cautiously as he tried to hold back his urge to rip them apart.

"Me? I'm not going to do anything with them." Hanje pointed at Eren. "You are!"

"What?!"

"That's why I needed you here, Eren! See, your ability to control the Titans is incredibly powerful! It could help us in our mission to take back Wall Maria. If we could tap into that power and if you could learn to better control it, we can build from there and have a chance against both the Titans and the government!" Hanje took Eren's upper arms and shook them urgently. "Come on, Eren! You have to do this!"

"I... I," Eren stuttered, still trying to recover from being violently shaken. "I don't know how to. I mean, I can't even remember how I did it before."

"And has that ever stopped you before?" Eren jumped as Levi's voice stepped into their conversation. "Running impulsively into battle, without a plan of an idea of what the hell you're going to do. It doesn't matter that you don't remember how to. What matters is that you can do it. It's whether you're willing to, or not, that dictates the consequences."

The short soldier casually advanced his way towards Eren with every word he spoke.

"Just remember that this is a fight for humanity, Eren. Soldiers have fought their hearts out; they took a chance and sacrificed their lives because they wanted to make a difference. We're taking a chance here, and we're trusting you. You decide what happens next, but I'm warning you now." Levi stopped in front of him and snatched the collar of Eren's uniform to bring him down to his level. "Don't take our faith in you too lightly."

With that, he pushed Eren's body aside onto the ground and found his way back to his original position over by the side. Eren rubbed the part of his neck Levi strained and gritted his teeth as Levi's words echoed through his head. _Just shut up and bet everything on me!_ He had said that, yelled it even. And he wasn't about to turn back on his words. No more people would die if he could control the Titans, direct them, and tell them to fuck off and just eat themselves.

Eren smiled at the idea and pushed himself up from the ground, turning back to Hanje.

"Oi! Let's start already!"

"Excellent!" She clapped her hands together, then scampered over to a small workplace she created over to the side, furnished with a table with countless sheets of paper scattered across it. Hanje, then, pulled out the small bag that sat beside the table and carelessly emptied its contents. Inside was a notebook, a couple of used pencils, and two table spoons.

Eren stared at her in confusion as she took the spoons and planted each of them a few meters in front of the each Titans, then she faced Eren.

"First experiment is simple, and we are going to start with Tina here first. I will go release the latch on the Titan's right arm, then your job is to try and instruct it to pick up the spoon in their front. Got it?"

"Yes." Eren answered with a lot more determination. He stood his ground a fair distance away from the blond Titan, while Hanje fiddled with the latch.

_Shing._

As soon as the iron wire disconnected, the Titan immediately began feeling around the area. Hanje just barely avoided his reach, but giggled as though this was a cute game children played.

Eren froze in shock for a moment at the Titans quick movement, but quickly regained his concentration. _I can do this._ He thought to himself. _I will do this._ Eren tried to use his willpower to stop the Titan from wildly flailing his arm, but to no avail. He tried hand motions and calling out to it, but nothing seemed to work.

After five minutes, Hanje decided to latch the wire back on the Tina's arm. "That's okay, Eren! Let's try it with Carrie!" She reassured him with an encouraging tone. Eren nodded, replanting himself in front of the other Titan. _This time for sure._ When Hanje released the latch. The Titan seemed unresponsive. It lazily kept it arm in that position. Eren thought that would make it easier for him to control it, but it didn't. The same results were shown.

Five more minutes passed and the same results turned up. Eren fell on his elbows and knees and buried his face on to the ground. He felt like he failed, like he failed everyone. He thought back to the time when he couldn't transform into a Titan that one time, when he failed to harden his body. Why couldn't he get anything right?

"Maybe you have to turn into a Titan first!" Hanje suggested optimistically.

"No," Levi said. "That would make it easier for the military police to find our location, and make more trouble for us." He looked down at Eren. "If he can't do it now, then there's no more reason for us to keep these freaks." Levi swiftly brought out his pair of swords and walked steadily towards them. "I was getting tired of looking at their revolting faces anyways."

"Oi! Levi! I'm not going to let you kill them! My experiment is not finished!" Hanje spread her arms and positioned herself in front of him.

"Shitty glasses, get out of the way." But before Hanje had a chance to respond, Carrie's eyeballs instantly flickered towards her and Hanje found herself enveloped tight by its tight grip.

She screamed in slight surprise, but more in amazement. "Woah, Carrie! You're reflexes are extraordinary! And you're so strong as well!" Hanje exclaimed with delight, completely dismissing her current situation.

Eren whipped his head up and widened his tearful eyes at the scene before him as Carrie drew Hanje closer and closer to its mouth.

"No, stop!" Eren cried out, but the Titan easily ignored his voice and carried on. Anger and frustration began to build up inside of him and boil his blood. He had it. He was not going to let anyone die anymore in the hands of a fucking Titan. Not ever again.

"I said STOP!" His voice felt as though it sent a shockwave across the field. And this time, the Titan did listen. It paused momentarily before removing Hanje's half-way pinned body from its mouth and placing her down politely.

It stared back at Eren curiously, then it smiled, and scraped up a large piece of its own skin, happily stuffed it in his mouth. Carrie teared off as many parts of its flesh as it could with one hand, and devoured it all. It slurped down the small skinny pieces and chewed numbly at the large pieces, squirting endless amounts of its blood in all directions. Both Hanje and Levi stared in awe at the violent act playing before them. The fact that the Titan's face casted an expression as though it took pleasure in this form of ingestion made it even more disturbing.

Not even five minutes passed, and the cloud of steam had already clogged up the area, and all that remained were the small pieces of flesh that refused to detach from the skeleton that laid lazily on the grass.

"Eren... did you..." Hanje started, but stopped once she saw his face, his expression. It was the same expression Carrie the Titan had displayed in its final moments. Eren casted the exact same expression of satisfaction before his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

* * *

"I felt it." A male voice confirmed. The other man nodded. Both faces hidden in the shadows casted by the tall trees.

"Yeah, me too." He agreed. "Let's go. We can't let him get away. Not again."

* * *

**I tried to make the story kind of canon, but kind of not canon at the same time. Sorry if it's kind of confusing, but it's my first SNK fanfic so feel free to tell me if what you think! Reviews are always appreciated! :)**_  
_


End file.
